Pieces of a shattered heart
by Lindy Melodies
Summary: PREVIOUSLY ROSES & BITES! Bella & the Cullen's have a shock when a new girl comes to Forks but does she know more than they think.
1. Preface

After these last few weeks I don't think anything is imposable anymore. Honestly I am having serious thoughts of suing the person or people who thought of the word imposable. What I was looking at went against everything I have ever learnt or told myself. Fairytales are not real no matter what you believe in. Nightmares do not come and chase you after you've woken up from your dreams. But because of this one fact how can I prove I am right. How can I absolutely, positively, honestly know that everything I have ever been told is unreal? Everything I have lived and died for matter in this single second. It all made sense, why I was here. What I was doing & who needed me. I should be scared I told myself, I mean I'm staring death in the face literally. Yet, all I did was laugh. How cliché, at the end of the road I can say I laughed at the sight of death. And yet this was the end I would be with him and nothing else mattered. Not Kitty could stop me or Niamh. This was my fate, destiny if you will. The end of my heartbreaking, adoring fairytale. No matter if you believed in them or not. The nightmare had come and chased me but if this saved them then it was worth it. It was all worth it. I would be the sacrifice but I knew in my heart It wouldn't be a sacrifice I would be menting the pieces of **my** shattered heart.


	2. Chapter One: School

**Chapter one.**

**School**

School. Or as I like to call it prison made for kids. Okay maybe I am over reacting but honestly couldn't the teachers make it fun rather than a place where you passed your exams or you start all over again. I looked over to the table behind me and saw everybody gawking at me like I was stupid or something. Then I realised people would be staring at me. I wasn't the only one who knew I was no ordinary new student.

***Flashback***

_"Hey you're Darcie-Laura, right?" A boy from behind me had worked up the courage to speak to the new girl. Me._

_"Hi. Yeah but just call me Darcy. Okay." I pointed out my name at the top of my English book._

_"Hi i'm Mike, Mike Newton. Do you know your way around the school yet? Or do you need mates to sit with at lunch?"_

_I laughed out loud at the mention of food and eating. In my mind I imagined myself eating human food. How disgusting.. Mike blushed. I couldn't help it. I looked at Mike from underneath my long eyelashes and smiled. He just stood there gazing at me like I was the sun_ i_n his everlasting night. I knew what he was thinking at that minuet, it didn't take a genius._

_Shes beautiful. Mike stop gawking at her, shes just a girl. I wouldn't mind looking for a penny in a haystack with her. I bet Tylers thinking the same thing maybe I should make my move sooner rather than later._

_"Mark" I knew his name but maybe he would leave me alone if I made one mistake."I'm new but I'm still a girl, I have a boyfriend" Total lie I told myself But I was a convincing lier. "I can make friends by my self So thanks but no thanks."_

_Then the bell went. Thank god. Mike walked sulkly off to his seat and remained silent for the rest of the lesson. I shook my ginger hair about me as Mr. Warner started talking about Cell membranes. A subject I had learned inside out and upside down._

***Flashback ends***

I remembered in my head that was when I had the feeling someone was watching me. Someone other than everybody else. That was the feeling I had now. The feeling like I was being very carefully watched. I closed my eyes and stood up. Surely somebody in the caffeteria would notice I hadn't touched my 'food'. I had to distract them. I opened my eyes hearing the chatter of homework, parties and Darcy Laura Waters ringing in my ears. I started to concentrate on everything behind me and I found the perfect distraction. The fire bell. I stretched my boundaries further and I focused on breaking the glass and flicking the switch on the fire bell. Sure enough a few seconds later I heard moans and groans as the loud ringing began. I smiled in delight as all my efforts had not been in spite. Now I could miss Gym and not be noticed going home. My involvement with the fire bell took less than 10 seconds and I was still sat in my seat. I whispered to myself just how much I really loved this power I had. I loved the control it gave me to control whatever object I want when ever I have the strength.

Slowly I stood up and grabbed my untouched food from the dirty table I sat at. All the way to the trash can I wondered what would happen if I did start eating human food rather that my momentary diet. I happened to see my reflection in the inperfect window directly across the cafeteria. I stared at myself. With my slightly curled ginger hair, my pale smooth face, no make up needed my light butterscotch brown eyes. The way my clothes, An almost vivid green long sleeved v-neck top and my stonewashed jeans. I looked completely plain and boring for a vampire.

At the last word I mentally said, a sharp movement in the reflection of this glass caught my attention. I stared into these eyes which where now piecing me sharply as in to talk about a secret. Slowly, I torn my eyes away from the other pair of eyes and turned to face the owner. I was facing most possably the most handsome human I had ever seen. His skin pale as mine was but not quite as chalky. He was still facing me but instead of looking confused he was angry. I realised something about his face which was again similar to mine. As I gasped I forgot my self control. All of the salt shakers exploded around the tables. In a nomal situation I would have screamed along with everyone else and pretended to know nothing of what had just happen. But there was no one in the room thanks to my little fire bell distraction and there was nothing normal about this situation. The thing that I had noticed from before where the boy's eyes. They were exactly the same colour as mine. But he couldn't know that I was a vampire. He flinched again as I said the word in my head. I didn't mean for him to be offended by me saying that. He looked down at his plate of food and smiled a crooked smile as I thought this.

One small cough brought me out of this daze for a short time as I noticed we were not alone in this room after all. His friends were sitting around this table all staring at me. Processing their expressions wasn't hard. A small Girl with jet black hair had a beaming smile on her face. She reminded me of a little planning Elf or a pixie. The man next to her had mousey blonde hair was looking at me in a state of shock which I think may have matched my face completely. Next was a stunning Beauty with long flowing goldren hair. She looked like a fairytale come to life. Rapunzel maybe or sleeping beauty. Maybe the first one because she was a beauty but maybe sleeping was kinda out of the question. Another chuckle escaped the first man's lips. A charming smooth amazingly lovely chuckle.

This blonde girl gave the laughing friend a look of daggers and then looked straight back to me as if she if jealous. The next person at the round table was a massive man who reminded me of a protective bodyguard especially to the blonde beautiful girl next to him. Never the less he gave me a warm smile which I returned but it quickly vanished as the girl next to him gave a low growl. The last person on this glass covered table was a girl with brown hair and intensely brown eyes. This girl I was sure was human for one she smelled amazing. Now it was the handsome boys turn to growl, I couldn't cope with him the gentle one growling at me for saying something. It took me a few more seconds to realise I hadn't said anything at all. I had thought that. One most gasp was in order but I restrained myself from breaking anything other than a small window in the door. The girl I had just thought about was in her own, human way really quite beautiful, with her pale skin and almost perfect completion. The girl turned around in her seat untangling herself from the arms of the gentle boy.

In a flowery voice she said to me "Hi. My name's Bella Swan." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Darcy Laura Waters, but you can call me Darcy, Bella." Really I didn't know why she was talking to me when I am quite obviously not the kind of social person.

She blushed and looked down as the boy next to her stood up too. He gave that perfect, delightful smile again and she glanced up at him. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and these are my brothers and sisters" he said. "Plus I would seriously appreciate it if you A. Wouldn't think of my girlfriend as something to eat and B. Please stop exploding anonymous objects all over the place"

"I wasn't trying to blow things up all over the place. Especially seen as one of those things is the window. And I also wasn't going to hurt Bella I was just admiring how amazing she smells."

The blonde was the only one to break the awkward silence after my sentence."So woo hoo. Alice was right we did find the red head freak. Can we please get on with our half lives now? Please? Because I really just wanna go home and work on my car. Seen as I got told to bring it to school today, I think you owe me that much Edward."

"Rosalie, So if I have this right you don't care about anything anymore, even this girl who stands in front of us when she knows or at least will know everything about us. You know as well as I do we can't just leave this girl here. I mean look what she's wearing for one. Are you not just dying, metaphorically saying, to give her a makeover?"

I looked at myself in the window again. I didn't look that bad today. I was wearing my best day clothes and in Forks that meant a sweater and jeans. They didn't look bad in fact I though they looked quite nice. And then I saw what the family was wearing. Designer things with no labels. High heels, expensive taste. No matter if they were human or not they proved they had great taste and they were loaded.

This I was surprised to hear came from the pixie looking girl rather that Edward's mouth. After she had finished her monologue her face went completely blank and unresponsive. I was scared at first but no one else looked freaked at all, like this was normal. I was staring at her until I realised what I actually was doing. Being completely rude and gawking at a girl I didn't know that name of. Next thing I knew She had come out of her own haze and started practically jumping up and down in her seat just shout 'Yay!'

After a minute of calming down I had to ask a few questions to this family and one I had only thought of when I was starting at Alice, I had learned the pixie girl's name after Everyone trying and failing to calm her down.

"Alice please stop being so excited about a makeover, okay. It's making me feel uncomfortable. Especially since I am now thinking of things I really don't wanna think about." Edward started to say.

"And I bet Jasper Isn't feeling any better about it. Plus, I think that Darcy needs to know some answers to her questions. Starting with the man next to Rosalie is Emmett. He may look scary but he's not half as big as he thinks he is. The guy sitting to Alice is Jasper. The reason I think he is becoming uncomfortable is that he can control everyone's emotions. Like you can control the things around you. Like Alice can see the controlled future. Like I can read people's minds. Well certain peoples' minds. And yes we are vampires like you."

One thousand things ran through my head at once and I just stopped breathing for a moment completely. I wasn't alone. Other vampires in the world or other people with powers like mine. Alice knew about me, Jasper could control emotions. Edward could read minds. I mean what was up with here. Forks. Freakier stuff has happened right? No, not right I mean a coven of vampires and family of vampires. Who knew about me. Help. I know I can think of too many things at the same time but this is too much. I couldn't process so much information. Way too much to learn on your first day of school. I just felt like running home. No driving home. Much better I could think for longer. Before I even knew what I was doing I walked out of the cafeteria with my keys already in my hand and reached my car in record time, walking human pace. I got in and found a phone number shoved into my truck through the crack in the window. On the piece of paper it said:

Hi Darcy. Here's my number, call me. I know you'll need too.

Love Alice xx

I stared at the note as I drove home not needing my concentration on the road. I reached my house and locked my Mini away. After I had read pride & prejudice for the thirty fourth time I decided to go for a swim. To let me hair loose and breathe as the case may be.

After five minutes of running straight, I saw a pool of clear blue water. Cool water. A place to clear my head alright. Forgetting everything I dived in and let the cool water seep through my clothes. The water. It felt like velvet being caressed over my skin. My cool, stone still, pale white skin. I decided to stay with the trees by that pool all night thinking things over. But really all I was thinking about was the Cullen's eyes over and over again. And now and then Bella's eyes popped into my head and the emotion behind them crept back into me, her scent, her mouth watering scent and yet somehow I know I wouldn't have hurt her. Maybe it was Edward's reaction by then again maybe it was the way I thought of her as one of the Cullen's herself. Whatever it was I could think about it later because that was one of the only plus's about being a Vampire. There is always time for later.

My first school day and probably my Last because after swimming I had made up my mind never to step foot in Forks high school again.

_OOC;_ I hope you like it it's my first chapter of a book that I've published online! So review I don't mind you hate it!


	3. Chapter Two: Take Two

Chapter Two

Take two

I knew I couldn't stay in my house forever. I mean forever is like infinity to me. But the only reason I was staying in my two – bed roomed cottage was because I was scared. Scared of what would happen if I went to school again. I knew the Cullen's would be there but I didn't know what they would say or do. I knew they shared the same secret with me, but I didn't know how they knew me or even why they wanted to even talk to me.

Over the next five days after, the sun steamed out of the clouds. Not even a chance I was attempting to go to school. Well not unless I wanted everyone to stare at me even more, because I was a walking, talking Diamond.

The next day, rain. Crap. That meant I could go to school but could I physically deal with that much pressure? Well I finally convinced myself that I had already been through school four times, so what was missing one day. I spent that day on my piano composing a new tune. To my ears it sounded unfinished but to a humans ear I suppose it wouldn't sound too bad. I guess I could get my sisters Kitty and Niamh to play it at Peter & Charlotte's wedding.* I got bored after a while though. What would I do? After going downstairs, grabbing a pen and notepad. I had made up my mind. 'Darcy, you're going to school tomorrow,' I told myself, 'You need to relax Darcy. You're over exaggerating things. Again. I mean what are they going to do Darcy? Bite you.' Bite me. I laughed at myself as I imagined Edward or Alice biting me. A non-humorous laugh 'No that's already been sorted.' I said that last one out loud. Finally, I wrote down the music on the lined piece of paper. I sent a email to Niamh and Kitty saying they had to come to Forks. Maybe they were still mad with me leaving but still I missed my family all the same. Those two Nut heads were the only people who could ever make me feel better.

My swim had become a daily thing now. I remembered how the cool water felt so beautiful on my freezing skin, but before I finally dived in I noticed my reflection. My eyes, a dark murky brown. I need to go hunting. Now. If I want to go to school. Wait... That was it! The Cullens couldn't be vampires no matter what the they said. Their eyes had to be different to a vampires'! Every vampire I had ever met drank human blood and so there eyes were Bright crimson! I was the only one of my kind who fed off animal blood. That's why my eyes were a different colour to everyone else's! That means I could go to school. My imagination went wild with all of these thoughts. Positive that there was no worry, I decided to go hunting anyway. This was a just a major precaution, seen as Bella smelled way to appetising to take a chance. I started humming, my tune when the unappealing scent of two separate herds of Deer caught my senses. A low growl began to grow in my chest and I pounced. The chase began.

I heard it before I saw it. Bella's truck. That thing had to be ancient, like from nineteen-30's or something. To my surprise Edward wasn't with her she looked upset. But seen as my eyes had gone darker the day before I assumed he had just gone hunting. Wait. In my theory he wasn't a vampire. Well...Maybe he wasn't here because...They had gone to visit family, yeah. I mean who was I to judge what people do? I started to walk towards Bella, smiling wondering what she had done over the weekend when it hit me. The smashing ball, her scent.

I was no longer Darcy. That weak girl was gone. I was the hunter. All that mattered now was this girl in front of me. Her smell was delicious, mouth watering freesias and I started to wonder if her blood tasted as great as it smelled. The thirst in my throat ached and burned, the monster Screamed and egged me to take this chance. I stared at this girl, the girl I was being encouraged to kill and yet when she looked up at me with her loving brown trusting eyes there was something in them which stopped me from killing that girl on the spot. She knew I wouldn't kill her. It was like she knew exactly what I was thinking. This girl should be scared but somehow she knew I wouldn't hurt her Wind swept by me as I inhaled a deep breath. I got to think straight for a fraction of a second. I couldn't kill her. She was a human girl with her whole life ahead of her and I was willing to just snap that away from underneath her legs. Why had it not hit me before, the first time I met her? Why had my thirst for her blood hit me now. I mean I remembered the smell the first time I met her. Why had it not been this strong. I felt like I was going to collapse onto the floor if I didn't sit down. A familiar voice from behind started to ask me what was wrong. I couldn't place a name to the sweet voice but I knew I was not alone. I held my breath as Bella walked towards me. I could only speak for a couple of sentences if I held my kept this up. But forgetting half of my senses was better than draining a girl of all her blood. Her long waving hair was down and blowing in the wind. Shouted across the car park not to come any closer.

She ignored me but I was out of breath already. I took a deep breath. All clear. At least I had no lessons with her today. That would be hell, but the thought made me cringe mentally. I would just have to ignore her and pretend I wasn't interested in her. Nothing mattered now, Just that I get to class. To get out of her way, so I could breath. Music, English, Drama, Lunch, Trig and then Art.

Most of my lessons were uneventful and I was relieved to find myself in the Drama studio. After the Bell rang for the second time and everyone had taken their seats bar me, I went up to the teacher, Mrs. Negmet and gave her my dazzling smile. "Everybody, I'm sure you know Darcy here," She said and at that moment I saw him, a pale skinned fair, handsome boy. Edward. Well if he was here then why was Bella so upset. I realised I was starting at him and quickly recorrected me face so I had my prize smile flashed across it. The only thing was, as Mrs. Negmet had already pointed out, next to the Cullen boy was the only seat available. I sank into my seat and a nano – second after I had sat down Mrs. Negmet began to talk. Great, our play this semester was Romeo & Juliette. After ten more minutes of explaining the basic plot and handing out audition scripts, she left the rest up to us. We had ten more minutes to learn our lines not completely off by heart, but to know then enough for a fair evaluation of which parts we could play. I had my heart set on Juliette. Again.

This was a pretty popular play for high school. I had already played the role of Juliette several times and knew exactly what I was doing. That was less for some of the other girls who tripping and stumbling over their lines over and over.

Our ten minutes were finally up. The girls went first, from the old saying 'Ladies First'. Angela, Carrie and then I. I wasn't nervous but I knew I shouldn't be fully confident seen as the last time I had performed these lines was in 1984. Uncomfortable thoughts ran through my head. What if I messed up and didn't get the part, embarrassed myself in front of the class, my friends, in front of Edward. Not that I cared what he thought of me but I still did not like the idea of public embarrassment in front of him. Surely he would find it funny and make me the joke of the week to his family. I hadn't been concentrating on the time as I thought this and I was suddenly caught off guard as Mrs. Negmet called my name off the register. I stood up and slid out of my seat in what I hoped was a graceful manner. Walking up the stage steps, I had a thought. It did not matter if I messed up I mean I could easily just drop Drama if I messed up and I could take extra Trigonometry. Yes that's what I would do. I stepped quietly onto the stage and If I could blush this would be the time to do it as I saw twenty two pairs of beady eyes staring and me and one pair of butterscotch eyes not. My confidence returned then as I realised, I wasn't the only person who mattered and no one here was going to judge me on my performance. At that point I smiled and started to read the lines from my head:

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

The words just seemed to slip of my tongue effortlessly and I didn't make a single slip or stubble in the whole of that speech. As I finish I looked reluctantly from under my eyelashes at the pair of topaz soft eyes. He was clapping along with the rest of the class. Mike actually stood up and woof whistled at me. I didn't realise I was that good. I kindly smiled and said thank you as I danced of the stage and slid back down into my seat.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know that you had lost you confidence in yourself. Darcy, you had no need to worry, that was amazing." I looked up into the kind mans face. His eyes the same shade as mine. All was lost, I knew I just had to be wrong about all of this I would wake up tomorrow and I wouldn't be a vampire I would be just plain old boring Laura Darcy. I would have met Charlotte and Peter. And Kitty, Niamh and I would just be messing about in college again. And really the year would still be 1924. Everyone would be excited or scared about WW1. I must have closed my eyes and thought back because the next thing I knew I heard a voice like melting honey on the stage and it said to me, personally:

But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.

I felt his beautiful words come towards me like they were aimed at me specially. His performance was spectacular. I joined in clapping still in a complete daze from his sinking words. All I did for the rest of the lesson was stare at him through sheet of my hair which was dividing us. I forgot everything else. I forgot He could read minds, I forgot we were in classroom.

As the bell rang I decided I couldn't stay at school anymore. I had tried and just being in the same class as one of the Cullen's was difficult. I ran a Little to fast for human speed, through the rain to get to my car. My mini, the safest place I felt I had been in all day. I couldn't help it as soon as I was far enough away from school, I started to sob. I couldn't cry of course but I could hurt. I couldn't even take a step inside my house. I just stayed in my secretive mini all night just trying to convince myself that I hadn't just fallen for Edward Cullen. The one man I really couldn't have.

*OOC;*.com/watch?v=AEc8HEhLq1w Darcy's Composing.


	4. Chapter Three: Alice

**Author's note.** - _Hi errm.. Yeah this is chapter three! I am so sorry for not updating. It's just I've had tests and then Half term & then I got a writers Block. Yeah I hit a dead end and had no idea what to write. But here it is! YAY! Remember Review! Please. _

**Disclaimer - **_I own Twilight! No really! I do. Oh.. Oh no.. Erm.. That was a dream.. Oh._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three.**

**Alice**

The time travelled by in my car like nothing. At first it went slowly, the seconds just trickling by. Tick, tick, tick. Just sat in my leather seat watching the Digital clock.

8:01. I needed to go inside, I needed to have a shower, to feed Sonny, my much loved cat. I needed to talk to Kitty or Niamh. So many things had to be done but I didn't feel like doing anything. In fact I felt like sinking in the floor or maybe crashing through the wall. My phone had already vibrated three times but I just let it keep ringing and ringing and ringing.

8:03. I couldn't stop thinking about him that was one of the many bad things about being a vampire. Somewhere in the back of your head you always think about something you don't want to.

And yet I still felt all alone like no one cared anymore. I had tried desperately to get away from confusion and now I'd dived right back into the deep end of it. As if my life needed another problem. I now had a crush on a vampire. Darcy you are officially losing it... I told myself over and over again to keep my mind off Edward but how was that possible with discovering my reaction to Bella. I couldn't ignore it any longer. I needed answers and I wasn't talking about, Yes, No, to get to the other side or the square root of Pi [1.7725]. I needed the truth.

Sit sat in the leather seat of my car barely controlling myself, I made the car door open, get my house keys and unlock the front door. I heard Sonny coming out to annoy me & as promised she climbed onto my lap and I sat maybe for hours just thinking over what had happened in the last two weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the much needed shower, I felt a little calmer. I had just let the hot water trickle onto my smooth skin. It relaxed me & gave me some time to think. After my moments in the bathroom, I walked slowly into my room singing the song I had composed all that time ago. After looking through my closet and finally finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I glanced at my cork board. The sight of it made me sad. The pictures of kitty, Niamh, Charlotte, Peter and Anthony. Oh, Anthony. How I missed him. I missed them all, but the only one I loved and didn't think about was Anthony. A few bad memories came buzzing in my head telling and urging me to stop loving him. But I couldn't, Anthony will always be a part of my life, and most of the memories I shared in my head were good. I couldn't remind myself of my loving family back home because I knew I would just end up hurting myself more. A small noise and the bottom of my feet brought me back to earth.

Sonny was sat there, my dear loyal cat. He hadn't eaten all day poor thing. Picking him up and blocking my family out of my mind for now I walked down the long spiralling staircase and into the kitchen and sat down in the chair. To a human the cupboard door would have just opened and produced a pouch of cat food from the top shelf by itself. The pouch landed lightly next to me with a pair of scissors which also flew into my hand.

"Here you are Sonny, my darling. I'm sorry I forgot about feeding you today." I stroked his black fur and he arched him back into my hand as he ate.

"Well that's funny; I thought only witches were supposed to have cats but not vampires?"

I was about to retaliate when I realised I hadn't spoken. Quickly I bolted the doors and windows with my head. Who the hell was in my house? It wasn't a scent I recognised well. The stranger smelt like lemon and mint with a hint of ginger. I knew this smell, from the canteen! Spinning around to see if this was who I thought it was, I ended up disappointed. I knew the person in front of me wasn't going to be _**him**_but a vampire could still dream. This girl was small and had small perfect features with ebony black hair which flicked to the sides. Her eyes were a topaz colour and she had a whole air of a pixie about her. It was Alice. The strange Elfish Girl from the table of Cullen's who if I recall could see the future.

"What do you want?" Malice dripped in my every word. I didn't really want to talk to Alice but I felt guilty about being so rude.

"Well, I just came to see if you were okay. But you obviously aren't. Oh my god. Please don't say your whole wardrobe is like this I don't have enough clothes to replace you whole wardrobe but if Rose and I have to go shopping again then we..."

"Wait. What!? Alice what the hell are you talking about. I don't know you. You don't know me. Why are you talking about giving me a wardrobe and how the hell did you get into my house?" I practically screamed this at her and while I gave her this one man speech, my self control again gave in. I heard the dining room table collapse under my anger. And really I wasn't mad at Alice, my anger only slightly to do with her.

"You know Darcy, You are gonna get visitors if you leave your house keys in the door and the door wide open. And honestly I know a lot more about you than you realise. Seriously do you want to buy any more furniture? I knew I should have brought Jasper along with me. At least he could have called you down."

"Alice. I am sorry that I'm being rude and annoying and breaking my furniture" Alice snorted at the furniture remark. "But seriously I'm okay. Why would I not be? I'm just peachy."

The little pixie looking up at my didn't look convinced. I've had problems with lying all my life. I can't help it I just haven't been good at it. Ever.

"Darcy. You can't lie; you're just as bad as Bella." A small penny of guilt dropped into my gut. I had a crush on her boyfriend. I had seen the way they moved together in the canteen that first day. I felt terrible. How could I do this to her. I couldn't.

"Darcy, just let me get these bags for your wardrobe and I'm taking you to home. To my home. Would you like to give me a hand?"

Without even thinking about what Alice had said and still pondering the guilt which had hit me. The door swung open and there coming through the door unassisted were twenty-one shopping bags. Alice grabbed all of them and with that she ran up the stairs and for a few seconds I was left to myself.

I loved Edward. But it was nothing like what Bella shared with Edward. They seemed to care for each other so deeply and what was I gonna do. Ruin that relationship they had and just barge in saying I loved him. No, that would be heartbreaking for both of them. I remembered her face before I saw her in the car park. She looked heart wrenchingly sad. Why? Edward had been in school, hadn't he. What had happened between them?

Alice came flying and dancing down the stairs then. She had a pile of clothes in her hand still muttering about a bigger wardrobe. While she was doing this a thought came to me.

"Alice, you hardly know me from all I know. Right, so why are you doing this for me? A new wardrobe? Why are you helping me?" I turned and looked Alice in her eyes.

"Darcy, I am doing this because A. I needed to go shopping and B. Because I _have_ seen your future and if you had carried on like you are now. Moping around like the only depressed vampire in the world then you would have ended up with nothing. Don't you see that even though you have no idea about it yet, you are the reason my family will stay together."

Trying to process this piece of information I looked at the blurred green landscape. I had no idea why or what I would do to the Cullen's, but all I could think of is tearing Bella and Edward apart which isn't what would make them stronger, but what would eventually hurt them. I would be the reason they all broke up. The reason their Coven, their family would end up without each other.

Reality, for the second time struck me. Someone was calling my name out of the car. It was stationary. We had stopped. Wait, where were we. My heart sank. I heard voices inside, a woman I didn't recognise was speaking

"Alice, Are you sure she wants to be here. She might feel uncomfortable."

I could smell people. Wait, Vampires...There was Alice's scent but mangled together with her scent was the distinct smell of a fine burgundy wine. Next was the almost overwhelming scent which made me feel like I was loved, at home almost, like freshly baked bread Then there was a faint smell of what I think was like fresh dried laundry, just coming in off of the clothesline. Next was the distinct smell of pine wood entwined with the smell of melted caramel and cinnamon. The last scent I had memorised already. The extremely familiar smell. Sweet, delicious, intoxicating scent. Edward's scent.

I felt like screaming. The garage suddenly felt very crowded. Still say in the car, I whispered Alice's name, but instead of Alice, A woman with chocolate brown hair came out of the darkness to great me. I heard hear voice call my name. She was the Cullen with the loving scent. She just completely radiated mom. The super mom of vampires.

"Hello Darcy. Oh my, you look scared stiff. I'm Esme. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosales' Mother. Please do come in"

She smiled a loving smile down at me. I had a sudden urge to call this almost complete stranger mom…

Regaining all the courage I had left, I smiled back.

"Thank you very much mom…Opps. I mean Esme. You just remind me of my mother so much. Sorry. Thank you again."

If she gave me a loving smile before when Esme invited me into the house, then she was positively beaming now. I didn't mean to call her mom and which made me think, did she like being called mom.

"How about a tour Darcy? I'm sure you would like to see the rest of our house."

Alice replied "I'll show her!" and with that she whisked me out of the garage.

Their house was absolutely amazing. Obviously, the family had money. I gasped with my mouth wide open as I walked out of the garage, Alice's arm still around my waist. I had to keep my self control intact otherwise I think that ever glass item in the hall would have exploded. The walls were painted in a light & bright cream colour which complemented the mahogany floors perfectly. Every item in the rooms looked precious and expensive. At one point in Alice's Closet, I had to stop breathing otherwise I knew the rails of clothes everywhere would collapse with my shock. Next was Jaspers Library, Carlisle's study and then all the way back down the grand staircase to the living room. I could hear music floating out of a room on the second floor. I recognized it. Debussy's Clair de Lune. Alice started giggling behind me.

"That's Edwards room, Darcy. I think at the minuet he is in a stress with us. And well he's having what Emmett calls '_Lady problems'."_

A voice slightly annoyed came out of that room, though I was sure he was talking to himself.

"I'm gonna kill Emmett. I am not having problems with Bella, I wish everyone would just see that I want her to stay human.."

Alice sighed behind me and carried on down the stairs

"I wish he would just give up and think about what is best for Bella."

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't my place to say anything, was it? This wasn't my problem. I couldn't help either of them. And anyway it's not important at the minute.

A loud and blooming voice called out from the living room.

"Is Edward still listening too that Cloud Debushy guy upstairs Alice?"

A voice called down the stairs after that statement.

"It's Claude Debussy, Emmett! For the love of god. And yes I am! Oh and by the way Emmett please can you stop thinking about what you and Rose are going to do tonight. I'm starting to get a bit uncomfortable. Again."

Silence followed that. And then suddenly I burst out in giggles with Alice and Rosalie.

The family was sat in the living room, which too was elaborately decorated. Emmett and Rosalie were entwined together on the love seat. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other with their hands locked together. And Esme sitting by herself in the armchair. I myself sat on the other small couch across from the room. The only thing similar about them all was the fact that everyone, whether with a glare like Rosalie or a kind Smile such as Esme, was curiously staring at me. If I could have blushed, this was the time to do it. Alice was the one who broke the silence. Though it didn't please me.

"Seriously Darcy. I'm not joking. I am sorting out your wardrobe properly. And by that I don't just mean buying new clothes for you, I mean look what your wearing. No offence, but come on those jeans and …"

I looked down at myself. I didn't look that bad. Did I? My Converses were admittedly old and muddy but still. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a 'Music is my life' T-shirt. At least I'd changed out of my sweats and Yale T-shirt when Alice came. A shiver went down my spine as I suddenly feared for my wardrobe at home. Alice was never looking in my Closet. Ever. If she ever did anything to my clothes I would lock her with me in her room while outside I would, with my powers, bring her new clothes outside and completely spray paint it blue.

"DARCY. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I NEED NEW CLOTHES."

"Sorry Alice. I forgot you could see the future. I wouldn't have really had the heart to do it though. I just like my wardrobe as it is. Comfort not fashion."

"You are just like Bella, you know that Darcy." To my surprise Rosalie said this. My embarrassment kicked in then and I returned to controlling my self control properly to distract myself.

"Why am I here? Alice, Esme Please someone tell me." Self control got boring and I realized I had no idea why I had been dragged to the Cullen's house.

"You're here to explain." Alice smiled kindly after that statement.

That just left me confused and shaken slightly. I felt a wave of Calm come over me and relaxation. I had no idea why though? I was panicked not calm. This was not normal.

"Explain what, I haven't got anything to tell."

"Darcy, to explain about yourself. Everything. What you were, how this" Pointing up and down at me "happened. Why you're in forks alone. Well apart from your witches' cat of course" Alice giggled at herself "The whole shebang. Your life story. It's important to us. Though you may not think you are of any importance we think differently. Please."

I took a deep breath and looked around me & I found five pairs of eyes staring back at me expectantly. So I began the life and existence story of Darcy Louise Waters.


	5. Chapter Four: Remembering

**Authors Note -** _Thank you everyone with your reviews and comments! You guys._

_I wanna say thank you very much to;_

_drowninglessons7._

_Keep smiling guys okay. x_

**Disclaimer -** Stephanie meyer owns the twilight saga. But a girl can dream right?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**Remembering**

I had just been asked to repeat my life from the beginning a bunch of vampires who I knew nothing about. And yet I could feel myself wanting to tell them everything. Remembering was hard. I knew I couldn't cry but my cold dead heart seemed to shatter into tiny little pieces every time I thought of my life back with Kitty, Niamh & Anthony. At the minute I am finding that people are very hard to trust, but I knew somewhere deep down inside of me I could trust the people who were all looking at me intensely. Kitty wasn't here to comfort me right now, Niamh wasn't with me so she could make me laugh and feel better and Anthony. Well, he was the one glaring exception in my trusting group. I loved him. So very much. I _**was**_ engaged to him for god sakes. Of course I loved him but I needed to tell someone my story. What he had done. Why I had left it. And I had the perfect opportunity. Right in front of my. Literally.

"It was 1898 when Laura Summers met Christopher Waters and twelve months after meeting each other, I came along. Darcy Laura Waters. I can't remember a lot from my human years. But I remember bits a pieces as I'm sure some of you do" I pointed around at all the Cullens. "My childhood seems such a blur now. But I distinctly remember my parents. Laura Waters were a kind generous mother to me and she had the great gift of perceiving people for who they really were. I remember even less of my father. Christopher Waters were always out at work desperately trying to keep our family out of the work house. Of course no one really cared what happened to us 'third rate' people. This was London in the nineteen hundreds. The rich were fabulous and the poor were slaves, bugs which needed to be crushed. The only people I had too look up too were my parents and the Kylers." I sighed remembering what now were my sisters and, I shuddered at the thought, _**Fiancée. **_The family noticed my change in expression and tone, so I kindly smiled up at all of the bronze eyes.

"So, the Kylers. They were a family of extraordinarily beautiful people. Mr. Kyler owned a workhouse and in my eyes was a horrid man and who to this day haunts me. As I child, I remember many people saying horrible things about him, about being related to the devil. I knew this was wrong, because his children had such kind hearts. The children of the devil weren't going to be nice people. So I just dismissed these rumors as people talking and gossiping. But the one thing which truly scared me about the Kylers, were their eyes. An un-natural colour. Bright Scarlet.

"All of the Kyler children had bright red eyes too. To an eleven year old girl as I was, I just thought they were special. On many occasion I thought that all their eyes were expensive rubies. I should have known that something was weird about the family but I never really thought about it. Kitty and Niamh, Mr. & Mrs. Kylers two daughters were both lovely. Much older that I was. I mean I was eleven when I met them and both girls seventeen. They are identical twins. I used to envy their beauty, because they could have any boy they wanted in a heartbeat. One other strange thing was that they never seemed to change or grow, they just seemed to look seventeen all the time." I felt the emotion behind my words coming too me now. If I could cry I was sure that a tear would have slid down my face quietly.

"And then there was Anthony. Anthony Waters. His parents thought the world of him. He again was slightly older than his sisters twenty. I remember growing up thinking I could get him to stay. Not to go away to the army. To stay home. I would break Kitty and Niamh's hearts to know that their dear brother would leave them to go and fight in a war somewhere."

"I visited the Kylers house everyday apart from Sunday where I went to church with mother. And this carried on for a while. Finally Anthony's father had persuaded him to carry on with the family business. Employing the poor third rate people of London. By then, I was sixteen. A proper grown woman as my mother would say. Almost the same age as Kitty and Niamh were when I met them."

"I had almost everything I wanted. I was happy with myself and with what I wanted to get from life. But what I hadn't realised that not only had I grown feelings for Anthony. He shared the same feelings with me. I knew something had changed in our relationship because of the way he acted when I was around him. The way he looked at me when I walked by him made me feel self conscious.

"It was coming up to Twilight when I went into the field about ten minutes away from my house. I usually went there to sketch everything in my life. It was a peaceful place where I could just relax and nothing would bother me. I had gone there today because I knew something was up with Kitty and Niamh. They had stopped talking to me lately. I overheard them talking and from what I heard I gathered it was something to do with what I smelt like. I had run home after that I taken two washes in the bath. I didn't think I smelt but I knew that Kitty and Niamh were always right. I just upset me that they stopped talking to me because of a silly thing like that. Coming to that field was my safe place, somewhere I could just think things over. That was where I heard him come over to me. The footsteps came closer. All of a sudden I got a shiver when a cold hand touched my face."

A cold laugh came out of my mouth at that point making Alice, Esme and Rosalie jump out of their skin. I couldn't understand how absorbed they had got into my life.

"I bet you guys have guessed that it was Anthony who had followed me to the field. I turned round when he put his hand on my skin. I remember what we said exactly.

'Anthony, aren't you suppose to be home helping you mother?' I remember the embarrassment which came over me when I said that, realising he must have followed me.

'Darcy I know where I'm supposed to be.' My heart kept stuttering when he whispered my name. The sun started setting so I sat on the fence opposite the field and just watched it go down. But it took me a lot longer time to realise that Anthony had weaved his arm around my middle. He was so cold.

'Anthony, please we have to go home. You're freezing out here. I don't want you to catch a cold.' I hugged him tight after saying that, knowing he would warm up a little bit

'Before we go home Darcy. Tell me what you would want more than anything. More than anything in the world.' I looked up into his face, and his eyes. They were pitch black... I didn't know what to do. His eyes where scarlet two weeks ago and now they were cold ebony black. The shock on my face must have been evident because he told me not to be afraid. Now the sun was nowhere to be seen and the darkness swallowed us.

'Darcy. I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone, before now... I love you. You're so beautiful and kind and loving. I want you with me forever & I mean forever.'

I felt ecstatic, I was so happy the man of my dreams had just told me he loved me. I felt like jumping up and down till dawn. But I knew that something was wrong. It was the way he looked.

'Anthony Kyler. You know what; I think I love you too. And to go back to your question, what would I want if I could have anything. That would be you. Forever and Ever and ever. Always.'

Those words spilt out of my mouth like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't believe what I had done; I had just told Anthony that I loved him..."

I looked down at my shoes and I knew the Cullen's could tell something was wrong then.

"Darcy darling, what's wrong." I looked up at that. Esme had sat down with me on the seat and hugged me.

"It's nothing; it's just slightly painful remembering all of this. I haven't ever told anyone. And now my whole life is coming out I feel better but like I'm betraying some ones trust."

I took a deep breath and continued my re-enactment of that night in the field.

"The smile I loved so much appeared on his face. Smiling down at me, like I had just made his day.

'Darcy, are you sure you mean forever. Forever and ever and ever? Because if you do then I am the luckiest man on this earth.'

I regret saying the next words completely.

'Of course I mean forever. Forever & Always.'

He grabbed my hand then and pulled me off the gate. Slightly shocked by this, I just followed him into the woods. I tripped and stumbled but I knew that I was safe with my Anthony."

"After about ten minutes of wandering into the woods, I was starting to feel scared. I was cold, tired and I knew my mother would need me for dinner in about another ten minutes. But Anthony still carried on through the woods. My hair kept getting caught in the trees and ripping, I cried out in pain every time, but he kept going and just kept repeating 'It's because I love you Darcy.'

"We reached a clearing and he finally let go of my hand and stopped walking. I could hear people screaming my name, and by the looks of it, it sounded like Kitty and Niamh. But we just ignored them. Anthony bent down towards me.

'Darcy, just remember tonight okay. I love you. This is so we can be together. Forever.'

I thought he was just going to kiss my neck; I smiled and held onto him in a long hug. Then a piercing pain went through me like a dagger. The raging pain began in my neck and continued in my blood through my body. The pain was unbearable. It hurt so much. I screamed and screamed for it goes but it didn't. I felt like I was being burned alive. The fire was so painful, and it still boiled through my blood like there was no end. I begged for Anthony to kill me. Just so I could get rid of this pain. He told me I was going to be alright. And I remember the voices of Kitty and Niamh with me too. Still, I screamed for them to save me. But no, they just reassured me that everything was okay. I begged and begged to just go home to my mother and father. But no one came."

My voice cracked at that. I missed my parents so much. The only people in my life who I think I had ever loved properly. And now they were gone. I felt so alone. A hand came out of nowhere and rubbed my back. I wasn't expecting it and I curled back from it. Alice was comforting me. I smiled up at her, meeting her sympathetic eyes. They really cared about me. I couldn't help it. I felt like hugging each and every one of them for their kindness. But I had to finish my story.

"The three days of pain were finally over. I realised that I could get up and talk and move again without being in excruciating pain. But there were a lot of things different with my life. The way I saw thing was amazing I could pick up the smallest speck of dust a draw it. Then there was the way I looked. Compared to what I looked like before, I looked beautiful. I had never thought I could look so stunning. Then there was the faint echo of pain in my throat every time I went near to a human. But out of all this, there was only one thing which scared me. My eyes. They were the same colour as the Kylers. Bright Scarlet. I screamed when I looked at myself simply because of my eyes. After all of this the Kitty finally sat me down with Anthony and Niamh and told me what had happened and what I'd become. Two weeks later my mother died because I hadn't been there to help her. I never forgave Anthony completely for doing this to me and I went into a stage of depression. That didn't pass until years later when I discovered my power"

"Years went by me and I didn't know what to do I had always stayed in London moving around whenever we could. I grew tired of this life. All I did was Paint, Draw, Sing and then kill. My existence carried on with the same routine. I couldn't help it. I couldn't eat humans anymore. It was killing me inside thinking that I was taking someone's life away in one small swipe. I didn't like deciding who should die or not. I knew deep down that I would be letting my parents down. So when Kitty, Niamh, Anthony and I went to America, I decided to completely start my life anew. I was wrong to kill humans. So I started trying to eat human food at first. That had to be the most disgusting thing I have had to do in my life yet."

I looked up at the expressions on each of the Cullen's faces' at this point.

Jasper & Emmett were looking at each other pretending to gag and each wearing their own disgusted faces'. Rosalie was looking at me like I was insane. Giggling I turned to Esme and Alice. Each of these eyes were looking at me sympathetically.

"Of course. My thirst grew and I very almost killed another girl. But I kept myself from hunting her somehow. I started thinking like that they were real people. Like they had lives and each one human mattered. They all had a purpose in life. So I went for a different option. I started hunting animals. Well I suppose you guys know what I'm talking about. About the animals. I felt so much better now. My depression was over. And I was so happy with life again. I started getting myself back together. The wedding plans started again between me and Anthony. I started talking to Kitty and Niamh again like sisters. And then I met Elizabeth."

My tone of voice angered at this and I suddenly felt a wave of calm pass over me. Everyone in unison, noticing my change in behaviour, said quietly whispered 'Jasper'

I carried on my story knowing now I wouldn't break down every time I said something.

"Elizabeth met Anthony, when I was in my depression. Now that Kitty, Niamh and I were all veggie's so to speak, Anthony was lonely on him hunting trips to the city. He met Elizabeth one night. I didn't think anything of it because I had met Elizabeth when she came to our house and picked him up. She had straight Blonde hair and was beautiful. Almost as dazzling as Rosalie here."

I saw Rosalie relax and give me a beaming smile after that. Emmett turned to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. A voice called down the stairs again.

"SERRIOUSLY EMMETT! DO I NEED TO TELL YOU AGAIN TO KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS UNDER CONTROL?!"

Emmett just gave a cheesy grin to me and whispered 'man, a one-hundred year old virgin is stressy'

I smiled back and carried on.

"Well, At home I was almost finished with my painting of the field back in London. But I needed more yellow white and golden brown for the wheat in the field, so I grabbed my bag and told Kitty and Niamh I would be back in a bit. They have never understood why I can't just tell the paint to come to me and all, with my freakish mind moving thing. You know. But I just keep explaining to them I don't like the idea because it reminds me that I'm stealing. So I went to the Arts store bought some paint and pastels and walked back to my car. That's when I saw Anthony my fiancé and Elizabeth, entwined with each other. In the back of **my** car. So I freaked out & completely forgot what I was or even where I was. I was suppose to marry this guy and he was making out with a girl he had only just met. I screamed and opened the car down from twenty feet away. I was in such a rage, swear I was ready to tear him to shreds and burn the pieces myself. I walked up to the car dragged Elizabeth out of it along with Anthony and threw my engagement ring at his feet.

I practically screamed at him 'That's what I get for engaging a murderer' got into my mini and drove. I kept on driving till I got here and rented a little house. No one knows where I am. But now I miss them all so much. Even Anthony. Even though we have been through so much. I still love him. I have no idea how that is possible but I do. You know?"

I looked up at Esmes kind heart-warming eyes.

'We know exactly what you've been through darling. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want. If you need us in anyway. Just keep remembering that everything will work out in the end.'

'Thanks Esme & everyone. Thank you all for your kindness. Would you mind me staying here for a few days? I just feel so alone at home and I feel so safe from everything here.'

Alice practically started screaming when I said this.

'Wait Alice didn't you see this already happening?'

'Yes. Yes I did but I'm still happy. Right let's go upstairs I think I hear a makeover in the making.'

I started to protest at that point but that little pixie just wouldn't take no for an answer. I will get her back big time. One day Alice Cullen. One day.

Then I heard that twinkling voice come float down the stairs, chuckling about what I had just thought.


	6. Chapter Five: Revenge & Restrooms

**Chapter Five**

**Revenge & Restrooms**

I knew something was fishy when I first met her. Alice was always in a cheery excited mood, when I was around at least. But if I thought she was happy then, she must be ecstatic now in this case. I never ever wanted to see her when she was shopping.

Emmett walked past the door as Alice ran to close it.

"Emmett, Please Help me. I will pay you!" I screamed watching Alice as she turned and gave me a gleaming smile. Evil almost.

"No can do sorry" He shouted back. A booming laugh echoed through the room. I made a mental note to myself, to kill Emmett later.

"Darcy. Honestly, It's not like I'm gonna rip you to shreds. I just wanna make you look, presentable."

"Presentable. I'm not doing anything. Ever. Who the hell am I gonna be presentable too?!" I practically screamed at her.

After that I swear I heard her say something like 'you do someone a favour, and what do they do back? Argue.' Or somewhere around the lines of that.

Looking down at the counter in front of me I realised most of the lotions and potions were French or a really strange language I really had to learn one day. Groaning didn't prevented the inevitable which was the fact that I was gonna be here for a long time. I felt like screaming out loud when I counted the seventy sixth bottle of strange liquid. And I wasn't even half way through...

A strange thought wandered into my mind.

"Alice why are you doing this? I mean not that I'm not...grateful." The word grateful stuttered out of my mouth.

"Look missie. Are you gonna argue with me or are we just gonna get on with this?"

"No Alice, I mean yes. I mean; well we're vampires."

The pixie now sorting out the bottles in front of us, gave a sigh as to say well done Mrs. Obvious.

"Well why would I need this much make up? I wear mascara but I don't get why I need this French foundation ect."

"Right. A) I need someone to do this to since Bella is totally pissed with Edward for now. And anyway Edward told me you are really insecure about how you feel about yourself. So I decided to do this for you so you can feel like your beautiful, which you are anyway. But I think you need this. You know confidence boost. Wow; I really need to stop reading Jasper's psychology books."

Every word, as fast & as rambling as she said it, still cut into me like a knife to butter. Yes, my self esteem was low. But only because of what Anthony did to me. I never used to be worried about what I looked like when I was human at least. No-one bothered about me. And now Alice cared about me. A warm feeling filled my cold dead heart. A feeling I hadn't felt in decades. _Love. _Alice loved me. She truly cared about what I was feeling. She was the opposite of Kitty and Niamh, they both loved me like sisters, but Alice was my best friend.

During my thoughtful time Alice had somehow managed; to cover my face in wash scrub, Scrub it off, washed my hair in the sink (Like they do at the hairdressers),curled my locks of Ginger hair into loose ringlets, and had started pinning it in a messy bun.

"Alice, Stop please I don't need this. I don't want any fuss" I half whispered as the pixie reached for one of the seventeen mascaras' just another weapon in this make-up war.

"And just how are you gonna stop me Darcy," Holding her head back and laughing at me.

"Well Alice, don't tell me I didn't warn you. Big mistake," Smiling myself now.

And before even I knew what was happening all her expensive make-up was flying everywhere. Still sat down and smiling I closed my eyes and made all the different bottles on the massive vanity in front of Alice & I, fly towards the window.

A gust of wind, a door slamming somewhere downstairs & a curse from a girl outside, made me realised I was alone and that Alice was already outside awaiting the revenge I was giving her.

The mascara along with a few other expensive French labelled items flew out the open window, but to my surprise no crash to the ground followed them. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Alice was a bloody psychic. Idiot child Darcy. Without concentrating another heap of bottles quickly jumped out of the window.

I quickly made a split second decision. Along with the rest of the make-up, out the window went the whole vanity, the chest of draws and the expensive looking Television set.

Another scream from outside made me realise, with great satisfaction; Alice had only just caught the several items from the bedroom. But the sound of metal on tarmac brought me back to my senses. I would be replacing that TV. Set. So the window, not such a great idea but that wasn't my only idea for revenge, but I needed some sneaky help for this next one.

"Emmett, are you there?" I knew he would hear my even though I was speaking in a barely audible whisper.

"Sure I am. Are you trying to kill Alice or something? Cause I'm with you If you are but you're telling Jasper. Okay?"

I started to laugh along with this huge man but the growl erupting from the floor above did scare me somewhat. Emmett didn't look worried so I trusted that Jasper was all talk no action. For now at least

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew Alice's beautiful canopy bed was on the top of the stairs with Emmett standing on top of it, looking as if he were surfing, Alice hadn't come in yet which surprised me, but we kept changing our minds about doing this and thinking of different solutions. I was debating whether she wanted to eat tuna mayo or have a salad. Both disgusting of course but that was the point.

Rosalie was at the bottom of the flight of stairs with a video camera recording what would be a historic moment for the Cullens. I hoped. I would have video recoded it myself if I wasn't doubled over in laughter. And the reason was that Emmett was posing on Alice's bed with bright green Speedos on ready to rock and roll.

As soon as Alice walked through that large oak door, Jasper pushed her bed, Emmett & all down the stairs. The scream of laughter which followed ran through the house, but nothing could drown out the sounds of Emmett singing 'Every time we touch' By Cascada.

Someone was laughing next to me a cool, velvet voice. I turned my head slightly and there he was. Well I shouldn't be surprised. It's his house Darcy. Keeping my thoughts to my head and only thinking about what Emmett was doing suddenly became my priority. Because the person stood next to me was none other than I'll-hide-in-my-room Edward.

He was laughing next to us. Seeing him like this, made me even happier. So this is the real Edward Cullen.

I turned around just in time to hear what happened next. You defiantly didn't need Alice's gift to know what was gonna happen. Even I, the one who could manipulate what objects do couldn't stop this one. Emmett braced himself for impact as Alice's luxury bed crashed dramatically into Edward's grand piano.

For the second time today a gust of wind & a loud swearing from downstairs made me awkwardly aware that I was alone again. I didn't know whether to laugh, scream, cry, worry, or smile.

I started to study each one of the Cullens faces' again, like on the first day of school. Alice looked at the damage done; a half humorous & a half murderous look set on her face. But I think in the end laughter got the better of her and sudden bursts of giggles erupted from her mouth.

Edward looked like he had just had given birth to a square shaped egg. If he could cry I think that he would have broken down completely by now.

Emmett was giving the almost weeping Edward an apologetic look & just kept repeating 'it was Darcy's Idea!' After about the fifth time he said about it being my idea I think something must have kicked into my brain.

"Can I just say that, it may or may not be my idea but Emmett is the one lying in the rubble of what were a piano and a bed. So I should so not take responsibility for his actions"

"But Darcy could you have stopped the bed before..." I interrupted Emmett before he could say another word.

"Emmett, I was way too quick for even me to do anything."

A whining voice came up from the crash scene now. "But DARCY..."

"No more 'Buts'" My motherly voice had kicked in now. "Emmett if I told you to go jump off a cliff would you?" I frowned at him whilst saying this.

"Hell Yeah! I mean, only if Rose came too." He gave a loving smile to his model shaped loved one and turned back up the stairs to me.

"Un-bloody-believable" I muttered to myself.

Looking around to Rosalie she was laughing along with Alice, still holding the recording camera.

"YouTube, Bebo, facebook, MySpace; Here we come!"

"Oh my god. Emmett you better get this all cleared up. Otherwise you may get **pushed** off a cliff by our mother. She is gonna have a fit when or even if she sees this." Alice smiled that evil smile for the last time.

"By the way big bro. You got about 17.4 minutes. Good luck Mate!" And with that she stared to take me upstairs again, whilst uproars of laughter echoed from upstairs again. All of the things I had brutally thrown out of the window where following me up the staircase. What else could I do Alice threatened me with something much worse than death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not need another pair of stilettos, and how many times do I have to tell you I would so much rather wear converse?"

After literally trawling through half of the mall & Alice spending over $900 alone in the very first shop, I was exhausted. I knew I couldn't sleep but I didn't care. Alice had inflicted this on me for long enough.

"Darcy Laura Waters. You're _sleeping" _Alice used hand quotes to describe sleeping, whilst Rose just went looking for another pair of slippers, "round our house now okay. Your new clothes are round your house. I am not going from Seattle to your house okay. I just really can't be bothered, Okay. Anyway, I needed a shopping trip. **Never ever **a bad time to go shopping."

It wasn't that I really didn't wanna go shopping it was just that I didn't want the attention it brought. I didn't want more designer clothes on someone else's credit card bill.

"Anyway no-one goes out of the Cullens house without getting a makeover. I promise you Darcy, if you and I weren't dead already, you would live to tell the tale." Sighing at her joke, I just carried on walking with Alice & Rose till they stopped me.

That's when I saw him. Alice, Rosalie and I were just about to walk into Victoria's secrets. And there he was.

"Oh my god! No, NO; no." I screamed not caring who was staring at me.

"What the hell, Darcy? Are you alright. What I don't get it. What's up?! And if you say the sky I think I might..." I stopped listening to her but Rose just kept asking me stupid questions.

"I need. I need to go; Now. I have to get out of here."

Letting go of Alice's hand I ran a little too quickly for a human, toward the changing room doors and from at least 20 meters away they opened for me. Thank god for my gift. But I needed to get away, to hide from that beautiful face, the blonde windswept hair and the ruby red eyes, that was Anthony.

Alice & Rosalie had been banging on the doors now for 2 ½ minuets, but I couldn't let them in I didn't wanna see him. Why did he have to show up and ruin what little life I was getting back. My existence was just getting better when the devil from hell turns up and completely bloviates what little I have left.

A head barely noticeable popped over the doors of the very small & claustrophobic dressing room I was in. Alice, only distinguishable by her black hair and Smokey brown eyes had climbed onto of Rosalie to get to it.

"Darcy please tell us what the hell is going on. You saw something didn't you. You don't wanna be my friend, do you." A look of almost depression came over Alice then. Why on earth would she come to that conclusion, I love being this girls friend, I felt like I had known her for years not only a few hours.

"Alice why the hell would you think that? Of course I wanna be your friend. God, you idiot child. I thought you were a physic, why don't you know what's wrong with me?"

"A) I am so happy you wanna be my friend and b) You need to make a decision before I can see the future & because you chose to come in here and hide I can't see anything apart from you staying here for a long time. Because you haven't decided to go outside of this changing room okay."

I nodded but I must have looked at her with a seriously confused face. But I still made out like I knew what was happening. Luckily Rosalie, who was still outside of the changing rooms, came to my rescue.

"Alice, Please tell me what the hell you are talking about cause to Darcy & me that was a load of well..Crap really."

"Rose, I doesn't matter to you. You know exactly what I mean. You know how my visions work anyway. Darcy, Convince yourself for just a minute that you're gonna do what you don't wanna do. If that makes sense."

So I thought about going to Anthony in the video store he walked into and talking to him meanwhile Rose just said:

One again Alice. What you just said a load of crap.

"OH MY GOD. How the..WHY!?! NO.. I MEAN NO WAY." This outburst from Alice gave me a fright & a half but I tried not to scream.

A small knock on the door and a petite voice asking what going on in the changing room brought Alice & I to our senses. Rosalie answered the kind woman by plainly saying

"I'm sorry about that, my sister has just realised that she left her purse out in the car. I promise it won't happen again." I could see the whole scene playing out in my mind. Rosalie smiling a false sickly sweet smile. The poor woman had no chance. If this hadn't been so scary I really would have burst with silent laughter. No one could refuse Rosalie's dazzling charm. After the shopping assistant had left, she whispered to us "You can pay me back by telling me what the hell is wrong with Dar..."

And with that I made the doors of the changing room fly open. I couldn't believe I was hiding from him. It should be the other way round. He can go back to hell, where he came from. Anthony was not gonna completely screw up my last chance of happiness not now. Not when I had got so far.

Storming out of Victoria's secrets I practically marched to the video game store. A tiny part of me was saying ' you love him. Tell him you idiot! Why did you leave him?' But that voice in my head was drowned out by my voice saying 'you loved him, you were gonna get married. He cheated on you. He should be the one scared of you! He will be fucking scared of you if he isn't already! He betrayed you and now he's come here to what. Screw up your whole life again. I don't think so!'

Acting on my instincts I walked around the games store. He was here somewhere. He had to be.

Someone had started calling my name in the background. Alice.

"Darcy, He's gone. To the restroom, Run! And I mean Run!" I heard her whisper so only Rosalie and I could hear.

Remembering to thank Alice with a whole day of shopping tomorrow I went to find him. I could find the Restrooms surely. Looking up there was a sign for them. There, Men's and Ladies.

I followed the blue signs until I found them. Taking a deep breath I walked into the men's. For a moment I heard voices, of men. Naturally. And then his voice. Anthony, I had missed you.

My emotions were so mixed. I really wanted to run up to him and give him the longest kiss we had ever shared but then again I really wanted to walk up to him swear at him. Hit him. Make him see that he tore me apart.

I took one more deep breath and walked round the corner. He wasn't the person I remembered. He looked scary. Weak. Old. This was Anthony Kyler but it wasn't the man I was going to marry. He still had blonde hair but now it was dirty unkempt. His pale, pale skin looked like powdery chalk not the smooth marble it used to be but the most remarkable difference I saw in him were his eyes. They were a smoky butterscotch colour. The same colour as mine. Vegetarian colour. The frown that was on his face a minute ago had been replaced by a huge massive smile.

Anthony walked up to me, with that huge beaming smile on his face still. I was speechless.

"Darcy I came back for you. I love you." He whispered into my ear still smiling. I didn't know what to do. I was still in shock from the change in him.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words followed my gaping lips. I couldn't believe it I had found Anthony. Or rather he had found me and I couldn't even say a wor-

I was abruptly cut off by his lips completely and willingly crashing onto mine. He was kissing me. I hadn't kissed anyone since... WAIT; HE WAS KISSING ME! DID I GIVE HIM PERMISSION TO KISS ME! NO! The anger in my chest turned into a growl and before I even knew what I was doing my palm of my left hand was colliding with his papery skin. I just slapped him. The deafening shattering of glass came after that. My emotions had got the better of me and my power was taking over again. I had lost control, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the slap I just gave Anthony hurt him, and by the looks of him screaming I sure as hell hit him hard.

"YOU CANNOT JUST COME TO ME EXPECTING THAT EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE HUNKYDORY, AFTER YOU WENT OFF WITH ANOTHER GIRL! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME! I HATE YOU ANTHONY KYLER. YOU CAME HERE WANTING ME TO FORGIVE YOU AND COME BACK TO WHEREVER YOU, KITTY & NAIMH ARE! BUT THAT JUST ISN'T GONNA HAPPEN. YOU RUINED MY LIFE BACK IN LONDON AND THEN BROKE MY HEART WHEN WE MOVED TO AMERICA! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

He whispered the next thing to me but instead of making my calm down I got madder and let my mind got wild with ideas to hurt him so still standing by the door with his I let the sinks come unattached from the wall and throw themselves at him.

"I want you to love me Darcy Laura Waters."

"IF YOU WANTED ME TO LOVE YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL IN MY CAR THREE DAYS BEFORE OUR WEDDING! NOW LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE. GET OUT OF FORKS IN FACT GET OUT OF THE CONTINANT" I couldn't believe he would think I still love him after what he did. I was ready to kill him.

"Even better! ANTHONY RUN BACK TO YOUR LITTLE LIZZIE AND GO PROVOKE THE VOLTURI. CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT YOU ANYMORE. GOODBYE" And with those last words I ran out of the men's room. I realised I had caused a lot of damage in there. Leaving an anonymous check on the front desk explaining about the _fight _in the men's room, I texted Alice saying I going to the car.

At last I was out in the cool breeze and I tried to clear my head grabbing the car keys for my pocket I unlocked it. That's when I broke down crying, very dignified by myself thinking what every girl wants to know. **Why were Men such Jerks?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOC**; Okay. I am so sorry not for updating. I have had a load of stuff to do. I got a job. Homework. Stupid applied science. I know this chapter like rubbish, it seemed like ages to do it in but I kept thinking what the hell do I write next & so now it has a load of stuff just jam-packed in together. Well never mind. Sorry if it's not making sense, Ps: did I tell you I am having way too many sleepless nights?

**Well er. So far **

_-she's moved to forks with her cat [sonny]._

_-Found the veggie Cullens_

_-Told them what happened to her._

_-Gone shopping_

_-Met her Ex-fiancée_

_-Killed a men's bathroom_

_-Broken down in a car._

**Anyone have any Ideas on what happens next Just review.! Oh you know what. Just review anyway! I wanna hear what you guys think! It's important!!**

Love _Mouseybrowny_ xxx


	7. Chapter Six: My Only Rose

**Hey READERS! My Daarlinggs. Okaay. I know loads of people say sorry for updating but I really are truely sorry. Holidays are here finally so Year Ten here we come! But I was ill then our school had swine flu and I freaaked out... I mean big time. I locked myself in my room. :]**

**OakieeDokiees. Please review. They make me smile. Oh and in this chapter Theres a song so there is a * So that means go to my profile and checkk itt outt.**

**Authors note: **And thats how I gave Stephannie Meyer the idea for Twilight. Unfortunatly, she changed all of my ideas so I own Absolutly Ziltch.

**Ps:** I didn't give Steph the Idea. Promise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

**My Only Rose**

The sun was setting and the clouds were being illuminated by the pink light beneath them. It was a dream land full of happiness. She hadn't come up to her room yet. And I couldn't go down stairs. I waited & waited. Just hoping she would come. It was dangerous for me to even be here. For many reasons but the main one being that I can't control A) My power or B) My thirst. But she is the only one I could think of. I needed to talk to this one person. I needed Bella.

In the dark a sudden creak of the door brought me back to this slow questioning world. I turned the light switch on as a reflex but carried on looking at the ceiling as I did so.

"Bella I need to talk to you. It's important. **Please don't scream**." I urgently said as she was already showing signs of doing so. "Charlie, blatantly, doesn't know I'm here."

"Darcy, What the hell are you...Wait if Edwards sent you here to come talk about my soul then you can tell him to shove it when it don't shine cause I am not getting older while he-"

But I interrupted her before she could anything more about her soul and Edward. He was the last thing I wanted on my mind.

"Bella, Edward didn't send me. And wait... I don't mean this offensively but why don't you smell so appealing anymore?" That was another thing which had tried to stop me from coming here. She smelled almost dangerously to tempting in the car lot a couple of days ago, but now...It was just like a normal human. Yes tempting but still not that much more appealing than Mike Stupid Newton.

"How should I know? You're the one who thinks I smell like a piece of cake. You tell me."

"Okay. I have no idea Bella. Please; I need to talk to you. Desperately. I don't know why you. I just have a feeling."

Bella looked at me with her sympathetic brown eyes; they were just staring into mine. The emotion behind them was overwhelming. Thank God Jasper wasn't here. He might just as well burst. I was the one who broke the silence and our eye contact, to gaze down at my green converses. I had insisted on buying on sensible pair of shoes and what better ones to pick than my favourite colour converse? But then they reminded me of the disastrous shopping trip which had just occurred and again I had to look at something different. The cream walls were my next target.

"Bella, I haven't told you much about me. And I feel I need to. You see, I have a story like the Cullens. As you already know memories from human life are hard to remember because your brain is like a sieve. But a few stand out for me in particular."

So for the second time today I launched into my life story. I couldn't believe how much this girl listened. She seemed to really care. Edward was a lucky guy; she deserved him more than I did. I skipped briefly over the field tale and Anthony changing me. I didn't want her to have the nightmares I have only thought about.

"And so I left him. Alone. Him with my family; all I have ever had & worked for. All I brought with me were my bank account, my paint & sonny my cat."

Bella looked as though she had been crying. A tear track running down her face proved her guilty. I smiled at her wondering what this girl understood about me. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She blushed, and her skin looked like strawberries and cream or red roses and lilies.

I held a hand out to her as in to indicate that I was not finished with my story. She let me continue without a fuss.

"I went shopping with Alice & Rosalie today" A small grown came from her mouth.

"Fun for you hey?" She replied. A small smile twitching around her lips.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I had fun. It ended up in me screaming at my ex-fiancé and paying for half a restroom." I looked down at my feet again, knowing there was no way to get out of this talk now.

I looked up from my eyelashes and again looked into this girls face.

"As I said I went shopping today with Alice & Rosalie. And Anthony was there. I don't know why or how, but he was there. I can't believe that stupid moron decided to come and ruin what little piece of peace I had here! Well I can tell you he can go get lost. This is my life and no one is going to ruin it again"

I had started pacing now and my voice and hands suddenly started shaking. In one illustrious hand movement, I lost control. There were a few sparks and the lamp overhead came crashing to the floor. An ear piercing scream followed this. My ears were under shock still but a few nano-seconds after the scream I flung my hand over Bella's mouth; But not before Charlie's feet came rushing up the creaking stairs.

"Bella, I've got to go." I whispered to her across the room. Another Blasting scent came across the scene. Edwards. Oh god. I couldn't go out the window; Edward would find me. But I couldn't use the door Charlie would see me.

Spotting her cupboard, I made a split second decision.

"BELLA, this cupboard better not be full..." I whispered diving into the tiny wardrobe just before Charlie came in, a look of horror on his face.

"Be...Bells" He said breath panting from his every word. Obviously he had run up the stairs for possibly, the first time ever.

"Dad, it's okay. The light just went." I watched Bella, slowly as she explained to Charlie what happened. Alice wasn't joking; she was a terrible liar.

"-Didn't touch it at all, It just kind of...Blew up." She was looking at her Dad with innocent eyes but I could see that Charlie wasn't really buying it. She blushed slightly as her lie seeped through the cracks in her composed face; her skin did look lovely, even in the dark. Well I suppose it wasn't really that dark for me.

A hiss low enough no human ears could hear came from just below the window. Taking a silent but deep breath I instantaneously smelt Edward. In my head I started apologising over and over and as I did Charlie walked out the door.

A small whisper came out from the darkness "Bella..." And there he was. Stood in the middle of the room in all his glory. Edward.

"One second Edward, I have to go and save Darcy from the Cupboard." I joined in laughter with Edward at this. I wasn't the one who needed rescuing. Not yet anyway.

The white cupboard door creaked open and a small head poked in.

"Darcy, Charlie has gone but would you mind fixing the light before you go, I don't wanna buy another light just yet." Blushing as she said this, as if this was a big thing for me to do, she smiled hopefully.

"Of course I will Bella. If you want I can Er... go now I don't want to interrupt you to in whatever er, you want to do."

To my surprise Edward was the one who stopped me when I started to walk across the dusty floorboards

"Darcy I'd rather you stayed here for this." I looked into his face and saw he was smiling a beautiful crooked smile. Another thing which grabbed my attention was Bella. Her heartbeat had just sped up dramatically. Edward looked into Bella's Inquisitive brown eyes and I couldn't keep watching them. It was heartbreakingly sweet. This moment had to be shared between them and them alone. I stared out at the window, looking at the Dark sky. The starts were out now. They were all so bright but still so far away. Out of reach but unlike the saying not out of mind. That was a stupid phrase. Just because you can't see someone doesn't mean you don't think of them. I wish that was the case, then people you didn't want near you wouldn't try to intrude on your life at all. They can find someone else to bother. It didn't matter to me who that someone went and saw now.

A voice somewhere in the background of the room made me tune back into the silent conversation behind me. Turning my face away from the rain streaked window, I saw Edward & Bella were still looking into each other's eyes but now it was different. Something in Edwards's eyes made me feel like jumping for joy. His phone was on the bed lying open. I walked over to the window and as I did so caught the phone in my outstretched hand. It read:

_She'll say no but then Yes. Edward, why didn't you tell me! I'm your sister for god's sakes. PS: Don't let her run away to Vegas. I wanna be there when you get married at least._

Married... He was going to propose, to Bella. But when! No. Wait what the hell. EDWARD! I thought all this at once. His head turned to me kindly and said slowly with a curled smile still in place over his teeth, now. Bella looked at me confused and scared. Why was she scared! She was going to marry the most amazing vampire in the history of the world. Didn't she know this? Of course she didn't... He hadn't proposed yet. A small hysterical giggle escaped from my lips. It was a strange sound that I hadn't been used to. I couldn't believe it. Edward & Bella. Wait, if he was going to do this now I couldn't be here. I defiantly didn't have that much self control. Was I having mood swings or something, this was turning into a re-run of this afternoon. I loved Edward, but not the way Bella loved him. That was something special. I could feel silent and betraying tears build up in my eyes. They wouldn't spill but the emotion behind them was enough. I had to get out of here now.

"I hope...I hope you have a nice...Er, Chat. I have to go. Rosalie needs me. She just sent you a text Edward." My voice sounded just as hysteric as my laugh had. As if all the furniture had been listening, the window opened by itself as I allowed myself to have one last look into the couple's eyes. His; Confident, Euphoric & Loving. Hers; Embarrassed, Adoring but slightly scared.

Jumping out the window quickly was the best thing to do. I had no choice but where to go after that. My feet were carrying me faster than they ever had before. The wind whipping against my face felt like a caress not a harsh movement. The rock like skin of mine had never felt this way before. The adrenaline pumped through my dead still veins as I ran through the thick clumps of trees. The highway lights were dimed by the darkness and shadows of the echoing, blurred trees. My mind started concentrating on the things around me. Nothing in my head seemed to make sense. The water in my eyes was clearing now and I could see everything much brighter. The tears had evaporated as well as the reason behind them. Running seemed to be the only way I could get rid of everything I felt. Memories flooded back to me like a river to the sea.

_My mother was standing in the kitchen doorway with a blue dress. My father explaining it was for church._

_._

_._

_Anthony standing in front of my in our field, handing my tenth birthday present; A new sketchbook wrapped in a green ribbon. He was looking into my eyes and I could feel my cheeks burning with heat._

_._

_._

_Standing in the kitchen, covered in mud getting scaled by my father wearing the blue dress, thinking of the fun I had just had with Anthony._

_._

_._

_The house was empty & whispers were coming from near the door _

"_Can't you tell Niamh, Laura smells so much more...Potent?" Myself, running up the dusty staircase silent tears falling down my already water stained face._

_._

_._

_Sunlight was almost over and the Goosebumps on my arms were growing more & more by the second, whilst a shining white hand pulled me through a darkening forest._

_._

_._

_An ache from my heart as I watched my life disappear behind me along with my plans for a wedding and my family. Sonny looking at me as if to say that I didn't want to go. Staring my cat down I thought 'It's the right thing to do.'_

I stopped in my tracks then. Some of the memories which had intruded my head I hadn't remembered for year's maybe even decades. Why had they come back now, all of a sudden? The trees around me started to become closer together. No Idea where I was going, my feet carried my even farther into the forest. No noise was around me and the darkness swallowed me whole. My brain shut down.

_I was staring at a sunset. My life was coming to close but I was ready for my existence to begin. My face was youthful & breakable. Church bells rang through the air like birds on a Sunday morning. In front of me was a stone church. The carvings on the stone looked so alive I felt the strange urge to touch them. Only then did I look around me properly. Kitty & Niamh were behind me carrying a bouquet of purple and white flowers each. They mirrored each other perfectly. The only difference between these beautiful, shimmering twins was their hair. Both twisted into an elegant bun but as always, Niamh's hair was a ginger whereas Kitty's, a brunette colour. Each girl was wearing an ivory coloured flowing dress which fanned out at their calves. They looked stunning. Only then did I look at myself. My shaking hands were clutching, another bouquet of flowers exactly the same as the giggling twins behind me but, bigger and more colourful. Looking down at what I was wearing, I saw layers of white satin, lace and silk. With no straps, a beautiful trail & it fanning out to just below my feet, this was defiantly the most beautiful dress I had ever had. I felt so sure of what I had to do. I knew on the other side of the church door my Anthony was waiting for me just down at the alter. Everything was perfect as the sun set in the sky shattering crystals radiated of Kitty & Niamh's' skin. I started my walk up the garden looking down at the flowers I was holding, I saw that as I walked past wild flowers, blue bells, ivy, pink roses and lilacs grew from the grass making the churchyard almost as beautiful as the sunset. Perfect. My perfect wedding, the only I thing I ever wanted was to be with Anthony forever and here was the perfect chance to start that. This thought was what compelled me to open the large oak door in front of me. Nothing stood in my way now. __Pachelbels Canon in D Major came wafting through the hallway and there was my queue. I drifted around the corner with Niamh and Kitty behind me. And my eyes searched for the one person I knew would be there. My eyes met his for only a fraction of a second before he looked a little to my left. I couldn't understand what was happening. This was my moment with him and he wasn't looking at me. Turning my head to the side I saw what had distracted him. Elizabeth was at my side wearing exactly what I was wearing, holding my bouquet of flowers and walking down the aisle towards my fiancé. I stared after them both; I kept walking but didn't move. My feet were trying desperately to reach the end of the aisle, to reach my Anthony, to reach the beginning of my new life. Kitty and Niamh walked calmly past me like this was normal. I called out to them but I felt invisible and they couldn't hear me. They walked to the end of the narrow space where under an arch way Anthony & Elizabeth were holding hands. I tore my eyes away from them blinking away the tear which had formed in my eyes. I called out again, desperate for them to see me, hear me, to remember me or even just to recognize that I was still alive. My pace started to fasten till I started sprinting but now the scene was changing. Niamh & Kitty had become Alice & Rosalie. The church had become a green forest; the sun was at Twilight now. Beautiful patterns making their way in the clouds. I was the only one who hadn't changed. Running in my wedding dress, tears staining the makeup and falling onto the dry ground. The music had changed to a beautiful tune, love and sadness put together.* A new beginning. The last horrific thing I saw before I was dragged out of this nightmare was the couple by the alter. No longer were they the love of my life and Elizabeth but Bella & Edward. Holding hands and saying I do. I screamed for them to look at me, acknowledge me in some way but no one did. Then I was falling, I had given up running and I was falling down and father down. Nothing mattered and no cared. The ache in my cold dead heart had turned into a burning sensation. I was being torn up as I fell, my heart ripped to shreds; my soul torn bit by bit in front of me. It finished as soon as it had started._

I with a great thud I landed on the ground which surprisingly wasn't the ground at all. But a bed. With no Idea how I got onto this bed or any recollection of making the decision to go to a house at all, I became completely bemused. But I wished not to find out to much so instead pursuing it any farther I walked over to the dressing table in this unfamiliar room, looked in the mirror, bolted the door without having to get up and told my brain to start brushing my hair. As the brush gently caressed every inch of my head I looked down thinking about what I had done to deserve my heart being torn in – I would say two pieces but It was so much more than that. On this oak dresser in front of me was a single white rose which a card and a piece of ribbon attached to it. The card read, in elaborate writing I recognized immediately

_Perdona__ il mio amore. Siete il solo uno che mi vede, il solo uno che mi amore. Il mio unico rosa..._

I prepared to read the note out loud putting my fluent Italian to use; I couldn't believe what was written on it. Surprisingly I only managed to whisper the words and although I could hear them, they seemed to get lost in the wind with my heart.

_Forgive me my love. You are the only one I can see, the only one that I love. My only Rose..._

* * *

**So like I said before, Review and you get a little taster. Ps: I don't mind if you hate it. Okay. Oh & by the way the wedding thingy up there is just when Darcy sortta Blanked out.**

**It happens.**

**Even to a vampire.**

**:] Review. Keep Smiling. Love Everyone. Blah Blah Blah. **

**Pss: I changed the name of the story too. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

**_MouseyBrowny AKA. Charly.. x_**


End file.
